After the Storm
by possibilist
Summary: When Hermione meets her parents  again  for the first time after DH, and some mini!Hermione mixed in there. Ron-Hermione pairing. Oneshot.


Summary: When Hermione meets her parents (again) for the first time after DH, and some mini!Hermione mixed in there. Ron-Hermione pairing. Oneshot.

AN (1) : Recommended listening : "Staralfur" by Sigur Ros

AN (2) : Just a little one-shot I wrote before heading off to the world's most boring chemistry lab ever :). Basically, it fits with the movies and the books. Anyways, reviews would be lovely! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>After the Storm<strong>

_All children grow up. They are not ours to hold, to give away. Some of them choose tactfully to teach their parents new lessons. All I had to be was what I am, what most people are, a person who learns.  
><em>- Hilda Raz, _What Becomes You_

* * *

><p>She wants them to look like her parents.<p>

It's late one night, and she runs her fingers over her scar absentmindedly as Ron snores away next to her, his arm comfortingly draped across her waist.

(Sometimes she can't sleep.)

…

She gets her letter, just as she'd always dreamed. She knows the spells, already, or at least some basics. She has Hogwarts: A History memorized.

Her parents smile and hug her. Her father kisses her forehead.

But Hermione notices - quickly, but it's her most vivid memory, years later, of that day - her mother frowns, once.

"What's wrong?" she asks, wiping a tear from her mother's cheek.

Her mother sighs, staring at Hermione with such intensity for a few seconds it's mesmerizing. "You're my little girl, 'Mione," she says softly. "Sometimes I have to remember you're not mine to keep."

…

She feels that day, as she closes her eyes and chants the memory reversal spell over and over again in her mind.

It's like that day, too, when she goes to Australia.

Her parents are happy, seemingly so. Something's different, though, she thinks, as her breath catches and Ron squeezes her hand comfortingly.

She wants to think that something's missing, something they never knew.

…

It's foggy, once, when she goes to the library with her father.

For some reason, it really scares her, though she doesn't like to admit to _anyone _that she's scared of _anything_.

Her father looks down at her, though, when she hesitates as they're walking to cross a street. She grips his hand as tightly as possible, even though it's much bigger than hers.

"It's okay, 'Mione," he says.

She wants to ask: _Are you sure? _but he's her father.

So she smiles up at him, a small, hesitant smile, but it makes the skin around his eyes crinkle as he smiles back.

She lets him lead her across the street, even though she can't see what's coming.

…

She can't breathe, she's decided. She bites her bottom lip as she knocks on their front door (she's not entirely sure she can consider it hers anymore.)

She lets go of Ron's hand and crosses her arms over her chest, her fingers trailing over _mudblood_.

It's why she's here, after all.

…

"When did you know I was a witch?" she asks, when she goes home for Christmas one year.

Her father laughs. "When you were two days old and started muttering incantations."

Hermione coughs on the wine they're allowing her to "sample".

Her mother grins, taking Hermione's hand. "Your father's a git, dear. But we always knew you were special."

Hermione smiles - she can't help it. They make her feel young and free and simple and safe. Even when she knows she - and the world - are anything but.

…

"Hermione!" her mother exclaims, surprised. "We didn't expect you home!"

She immediately wants to start sobbing, crying, jumping in the air with joy and also collapsing on the ground with relief.

But Ron gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze, keeping her here. Upright.

"And with..." her father says, brows raised, giving Ron a harsh glare.

"Ronald," Hermione sputters, mentally cursing herself that her first words to her parents in _years_ be his name. "His name is Ron."

Ron laughs, the same sound that she's loved from the second she met him.

"I'm afraid I may have fallen for your daughter," he says.

Her mother smiles, taking Hermione into her arms.

And her heart stops.

"I'm so happy for you!" her mother says.

And Hermione swipes quick tears from her cheeks. "Me too."

It's the first whole truth she's told in what seems like forever.

…

"He's going to have to pass a test," her father says.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "He's going to be a _wizard_, Dad. He can pass whatever tests you give him."

Her father smiles. Gently. "I doubt I'll ever think anyone's good enough for you, 'Mione. You deserve the world."

She bites her bottom lip. "I deserve someone like you," she whispers with a tiny smile.

He hugs her, kisses her forehead. "I love you."

She nods, hugging him back, smelling his cologne and feeling the cashmere of his sweater. "I love you too, Dad."

…

"Let me get a good look at you!" Her mother is still yelling, excited because Hermione's not supposed to be home yet.

Her father and Ron laugh.

Hermione's still in a daze, happier than she's been since.

Forever.

Hermione stands back, smiles gently at Ron, who grins at her.

She makes sure her sweater covers her scar, but the one on her neck is visible. Ron wants to reach out for her hand, but her father - though he laughed - is watching him closely.

Her mother's eyes are gentle. She brushes her hand against Hermione's hair - short now (she wants to look _grown up_, she tells Ron. He just smiled, kissed her cheek. He's in love with _her_.)

Her mother's eyes notice the scar across her neck, but she doesn't say anything. Not yet.

Hermione knows she'll get to explain when she wants to.

"You're so beautiful," her mother says.

Her father nods. "It's no wonder Ron here fell in love with you."

Hermione laughs.

…

"What's that?" she asks her father.

"That, 'Mione, is an otter."

He lifts her up on his shoulders so that she can see the exhibit at the aquarium better.

"She's brilliant," she whispers, amazed as she watches the graceful animal in the water.

Her father nods. "They're rare, too. Special. Just like you, my dear."

Hermione pats the top of his head from her perch softly. Sometimes she doesn't know what to say.

…

She looks at them seriously, sitting down in her living room. She feels like it really is hers again.

Ron grasps her hand tightly, nodding at her in encouragement.

"Some... things," she decides on, "happened lately."

Her parents nod, waiting for her to continue.

"Lots of us were hurt." Her parents look concerned but confused. Ron kisses the top of her head softly, a peck. But his lips calm her down.

"I have, I," Hermione bites her lip, pulling up the sleeve of her sweater slowly.

The letters are pink, now, sealed with scar tissue, but no less menacing: _mudblood_.

Her mother looks sad. Her father's eyes fill with tears.

"Hermione," he chokes out.

"I'm okay," she whispers. To remind herself, mostly. "We're okay."

Her father brings his arms around her. She smells him and feels the cashmere of his sweater and maybe her words are true.

"Ron saved me," she whispers. Her name.

Her father releases her from their embrace, only to shake Ron's hand with free-flowing tears down both of their faces.

"Thank you," her father says, his voice raw.

Ron shakes his head. "'Mione saved all of us, sir."

Hermione takes a deep breath. "We're all okay now. We're okay."

It's different, because she believes herself this time.

* * *

><p>AN : Off to chemistry now :). Please review!<p> 


End file.
